


More then friends

by Stuffedanimalfedish



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smuff (smut and fluff), Smut, sorry this is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuffedanimalfedish/pseuds/Stuffedanimalfedish
Summary: Its movie night and its Peters turn to cook.This is a sweet 16 gift for my friend. THIS IS FOR YOU GIRL HAPPY SWEET 16TH!!This is my first one so yes its trash.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fixed the spelling errors!

Peters hands were wrapped around Wades neck and his legs tightly wrapped around his waist as Wade's hands were supporting his bubble butt as he gave him a piggyback ride into the kitchen of the Avenger tower, it was Peter's turn to cook for movie night.  
" pass me the parica will you?"  
"Na, I like the view of your ass from here." Came Wade's voice from the kitchen table behind Peter.  
"Pretty please" Petter said with if bountiful brown eyes in full on puppy dog eyes, his lips were even in a perfect pout.  
"Only because you asked so nicely."  
Wade handed him the spice and Peter grabbed it blindly there fingers softly brushing against each others.  
"Aaa thank you." He blushed taking the Paprica  
Wade pressing his side into Peter's side mumbled  
" whatcha making baby boy?"  
" chicken paprikash" peter said while placing his head on Wades shoulder feeling the warmth of his body. He smelt of iron and strawberries sent and feel the slickness of Wades suit. All of these little things calmed him.  
~  
Deadpools had his arm on the wall blocking the clearly exhausted Spiderman's path.  
"DP move"  
"Nope, not going to happen."  
"W-" "Baby boy no" Wade chilled, then leaning forward so he was whispering into the young man's ear  
" You haven't slept in 2 days, therefore I deem you unfit to protrol tonight."  
"Ok so I'm not in the best of shape at this moment, but people NEED me."  
" No, not when you are going out half wake. You’ll be doing more harm than good"  
Spiderman then tried to push pass the merc. As he did his knee’s failed him as he stumble and started to fall down. Wade shot out and scooped up the spider and throwing him over his shoulder.  
" This is what we are going to do. I'm going to order us some mexican food and we are going to watch the Golden Girls then you are going to have a long nap."  
While Peter was not happy about it, he didn't say no and that was good for Wade.  
~  
They sat back to back on the ground digging into there food. Peters head was on Wades shoulder enjoying the vibrations that started in the man’s chest and made its way to the air with a heart warming boom that filled the air everytime Betty White let lose a good one liner.He couldn't get enough, he felt like his head was in the clouds. He wasn't thinking straight. Heck HE wasn't straight!!!!!! Before he knew what he was doing he grabbed the hood of Wades hoodie what covered his head and he laid a chashend kiss on his lips. Horrified at what he just did Petr tried to stand up but fell down into Wades lap who just laughed and picked the other up bridal style.  
"I think it’s time we get you to bed hmmm baby boy?"  
Peter just nodded trying and failing to hide his blushing face in Wades shoulder.  
The next day he wouldn’t look Wade in the eyes and he was having none if that.  
"Come on Petey the kiss wasn’t that bad. So what it was lacking in the tongue department it was still great!!"  
" So you guys finally kiss and it was only a peck on the lips? What a shame I had such high hopes for you two." Coed Tony as he entered the room.  
"Oh Tony you should have seen it Petey over there kissed me out of the blue last night but the poor thing is so shy about it, I don’t think he can do a real kiss! Which is a shame I would have loved to see what the spider could do." Wade mocked. Now it was Peter’s turn to have none of it as he marched across the room.  
" You want a real kiss do ya?" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around Wades neck and took him into a deep kiss. Shocked at first Wade didn't kiss back, but he got over that pretty quickly and dominated the kiss feverishly. Wade's hands slipped down and grabbed Peters ass and peter wrapped his legs around Wades waist. It might have been a minute or ten it didn't matter they were glued together, hands in hair and unger shirts. Tony reminded them that they had an audience with a quick cough.  
" As happy as I am for you two. Could you PLEASE get a room?!"  
~  
Clothing was everywhere. As Wade pushed Peter up against the wall as he ripped off the shirt sending buttons flying everywhere. His hands traced the tightly tone chest roaming to the two pink nipples that he started to twist and pull. He was rewarded with a shiver of pleasure form the brunet. Finally breaking the kiss Wade went to start licking the nipples.  
"Aahh Wade" Peter moan looking down at the younger man Wade said in a low commanding voice  
"Oh no baby boy that's Daddy to you"  
"A Daddy kink, that would explain calling me baby boy" peter joked. As he said this a strong calised hand grabbed him through his underwear thumb drawing circles .  
" You will call me Daddy is that clear?" One voice the dripped dominance  
“Mmm yes Daddy"  
"That's a good boy. And good boys get rewarded”  
At this he sunk down to his knees and released the throbbing sausage and took it all into his hot mouth sucking hard, hollowing out his cheeks. Peters knees almost gave way to the sinsation. Oh goodness it feel amazing and the merc trailed his tongue on the underside of his dick. When Wade pulled away he let out a small whimper wishing for Wade’s mouth to cover him again.  
" No complaining Daddy promises to make you feel all types of good."  
Stripping what little clothing he had left, Wade lead Peter over to the bed and pulled out some consumers and lube.  
"Do I even want to know where,Daddy, got those?"  
A wide smile spread across the Mercs face. He held his hand to Peters mouth.  
" Do as Daddy sayes and Start sucking baby boy"  
Peter did just this covering the fingers in his mouth with spit. Slowly the fingers started pumping in and out of his mouth and grabed his tongue and pull it out suddenly. Peter started to make some choking sounds.  
" You are sooo hot baby boy, I love the sound you make for me" Wade cooed as he stroked himself to hardness. He pulled his fingers out and used then to slowly work open the tight ring of muscle. Then he added a third finger and waited for peter to get used to it before he started moving it looking for that sweet spot inside the man. He knew he found it when Peter let out a wail of pleasure." Ok baby I'm going to put it in is that ok?"  
"Yes Daddy, please, oh please Daddy"  
Every time the word Daddy rolled of his lips Wade grew a little harder.  
"Pease what baby. What do you want?"  
With a small glare Pete said in a pleading voice  
" I want Daddy's big, hard, cock, in me. Daddy I want you to fill me with you and pound me so hard that I can't walk for a whole week pleases Daddy."  
More than happy to oblige after that perfect plead Wade, in one solid motion removed his fingers and shoved himself into the tight cavern that was Peter Parker .  
The moaned in unison. A loud filthy moan that could have woken the dead. When Wade started moving and Peter had to hold on for dear life. He thought he was seeing stars. Holy crap Wade knew what he was doing. He's started out slow then when Peter was used to the feeling of having a dick in his ass Wades moved faster and faster. And harder and harder. Peter knew he was seeing stars now because Wade hit the spot inside that made Peter sing like a songbird. Wade muffled the cry with a hot sloppy kiss as he moved back and forth, back and forth.  
"Mmmm oh gosh Daddy yes, DADDY YES, DADDY I'M GETTING CLOSE DAAADDYY!!" Peter secmed wrapping his legs around Wades back. But Wade stopped and was smiling down on Peter.  
" beg for it"  
"What?!"  
" I said beg for it. Beg for me to let to you cum."  
Peter all ready had to beg for Wade to put the damn thing in! It was time for him to some begging of his own. Using his super strength and his powerful thighs Peter threw himself on top of Wade and pinned his hands above his hands.  
"Baby boy let Daddy go"  
" But Daddy I want to play a game"  
“Baby boy" Wades voice had some warning in it but Peter didn't care. Grabbing the pants that laid next to him he tied Wades hand to the bed and sat back to enjoy that smoking hot view of Wade sweaty and all tied up underneath him. It was a dream come true he was finally with Wade, all was right with the world. Peter slowly started bouncing up and down on Wades hard dick. Slowly going up squeezing his ass. He would go all the way to the tip than slam down till Wade was completely inside. He quickly build up the pace relishing in the gasps and moans that Wade was making. Wade was close and so was Peter  
" mmm baby boy"  
"Baby boy I'm close so close" with a smirk Peter stopped  
"Beg for it D.a.d.d.y" Peter teased and he did a quick thrust  
"Aaa please baby let Daddy cum" that was all he needed Peter quickly started again with Wade thrustip and he came down. Not to long after Wade and Peter hit their climax and made it snow in doors. Peter collapsed on Wades chest painting. He untied Wades makeshift handcuffs. And immediately Wades was on top of Peter pinning his down to the bed.  
" Bad boys get punished. And oh my poor Peter Parker you are going to pay for disobeying me."  
" oh I count on that”


End file.
